When It Rains
by MidnightsDeath
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago so it is crap.It is just a weird story.Rate T for mentions of rape and sex.Don't like,Don't read. please review


When It Rains

I watched my partner enter the room and sit quietly at the other end of the table. I looked at him and he nodded at me. Rufus Shinra entered and handed us both a manila envelope. I looked at mine and read the name to myself. 'Operation: Rogue,' I thought,' this can't be good.'

"Please, open your folders," Rufus stated. I opened mine and looked at my partner just in time to see him as his face went pale. I looked down at the contents of my folder. "Sir, how do you expect us to complete these tasks," I ask. "Taking out the rogue guards shouldn't be that hard," he said. "What about the three ex-Soldiers," my partner questions. "Well, the two second-class soldiers wouldn't be a giant problem….If they were by themselves, but with the first-class soldier, you may have a little trouble."

"Sir," Tseng said as he entered the room. "Oh, good afternoon, Tseng," Rufus said. Tseng walked over and whispered something in Rufus's ear. "WHAT! Take Elena and you-know-who and get them back," Rufus yelled. "Yes Sir," Tseng said and left the room. "Okay, come with me," Rufus said as he gestured for us to follow him into his office.

When we got inside, Rufus sat behind his desk and we sat in front of his desk in the two arm chairs. "Okay, so back to the mission at hand," Rufus stated, "What I need you to do is go to the abandon warehouse on the outskirts of Midgar. That's where they are hiding according to the information Tseng collected on them. You need to go there and take them out at any cost necessary. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," we answered in unison. We left the room and sighed. "This is a suicide mission, isn't it?" I asked. My partner replied," Yep." My partner walked out off and left me standing there alone. I walked over to the window and opened the curtain to reveal… rain. It was raining again for the fifth time this week.

I walked to the lobby and looked around for my partner. So far no sign of him, but I felt some one come up and touch my shoulder. "Hey, if you are looking for your partner, he is outside," Rufus told me indicating to the window.

"Hey partner," he said as I turned the corner." What is with you today," I asked." I should ask you the same thing," he replied to my question." "I will answer your question, after you answer mine," I looked at him for the first time during this conversation. The rain had made him even sexier. SEXIER! What the hell am I thinking? He is my partner for gods sake. That's when it hit me. I knew I was distracted by something. That something was him. I liked him and more than likely loved him.

"There is something ….. Um … I need to tell you. I have not been completely honest with anyone except for you and Rufus," he told me," but Rufus took advantage of this. He called me into his office late one night. When I came in, he looked completely stressed out. So I asked if I could do anything to help him and he asked for a massage."At this point he was crying his heart out. I sat next to him and on the rock letting my black umbrella shield us from the rain. I put my arm around him to comfort him.

"I complied and started to massage his shoulders. He stood up and asked for me to massage his back. The next thing I knew he had me pinned against the desk and was shoving his tongue down my throat. His hands were running down my chest then all over my body," he cried out.

As he said that my blood started to boil. We trusted Rufus with our lives, but he goes and does something this awful. I cared for this man and didn't want him to be hurt ever again. "The problem is when this started I was terrified, but after a minute or two I didn't hate it at all. Actually, by the end of it when he got more serious and he actually did more than kiss me, I sort of liked it."

"The only problem was, you know how they say when you meet your true love you are supposed to feel, uh, like fireworks or something like that?" I nodded. "Well," he said, "I didn't feel that with Rufus."

"How many times has this happened," I asked afraid to know the answer. "Three or four times already," he responded and his voice was hoarse, probably from crying. "I promise I will never let that happen again, okay?" I swore to him. His head was ducked, but I could tell he was still crying. All I wanted to do was get him to stop crying. "Thanks, R-," he started but was interrupted by me kissing him. There it was, the fireworks. "I guess I have just been distracted," I said softly in his ear, "I love you, Reno."

"What? Really," he asked. "Of course," I told him. "I love you too, Rude," he told me. He looked at me his eyes shining like diamonds. He pulled my sunglasses off and leaned forward stopping only inches from my face. I tossed the umbrella away and wrapped his fiery red ponytail around my hand and pulled him into a very deep and passionate kiss. It wasn't like the first one because this time Reno kissed back and wrapped his arms around my neck. We got to my apartment and carried on from there.


End file.
